Bedazzled: The Ron Factor
by RyuOni1989
Summary: The Devil is convincing more people to sell their souls but when one Ronald Stoppable says He'd give anything that's when the Devil came to play! Ron's got seven wishes to make Kim his, but when he uses them his soul is the Devils. KimRon
1. Beginning

Bedazzled: The Ron Factor

Ron drove down the Middleton road at dreary speeds on his battered, sky-blue scooter. The blonde-haired teen was lost in his own imagination missed his naked mole-rat buddy, Rufus, jumping up and down in the front basket squeaking

"Stop! Stop!" which had eventually broken Ron out of his daydream and noticed that he was almost passing his best friend's house. Ron jumped off his scooter and strode to the door, Rufus running by his heel.

"Hey KP!" He called in his usually happy-go-lucky voice, knocking on the door, "You comin' to school or what?" The door opened and the face of Kim Possible's dad smiled back at him.

"Oh hey Dr. P, is Kim home?" He asked

"No, sorry Ron, she walked off with a boy some fifteen minutes ago." He said, his voice a little distraught when he mentioned the 'boy'.

"Monkey boy…," Ron said, his eyes fixed in a state of seriousness for a moment, "Okay, thanks Dr. P, tell Mrs. P I said 'hi'." He said as he rushed over to his scooter, Rufus snuggled up in his pocket.

"Will do, Ronald!" He called before he turned back into the house.

* * *

The sun shone down as a silver blur sped down the roads of Middleton, quickly reflecting the sun in many directions. As the blue sped up a slight hill it flew slightly in the air and landed with a slight thud, only to keep going at neck-break speeds

"Woah! Gotta watch those hills, eh?" Josh joked

"Yeah" Kim laughed. The car sped past many cars and as it turned corners it scared the nearby pedestrians.

"Woah…cool" He said as he saw the looks on people's faces. The car pulled a corner and skidded into the school driveway. Josh Mankey got out of the car, moved to the driver's side and opened the door for Kim to get out.

"Thanks Josh!" She thanked, holding onto his hand as she got out of the Porsche Boxter Meridian. Kim hooked her arm around Josh's and walked into school, Ron pulled into a small spot between two cars. As Ron got off he heard a screech, he looked to the other side and noticed a fairly big scratch made. The freckle-faced boy looked around to find witnesses, seeing none he moved his scooter to another part of the car park. Rufus was shaking his head squeaking "Tut, tut, tut" at the blonde

"Not a word…" He said, eyeing the rat square in the eyes.

* * *

Kim looked up at a poster, showing two young and highly attractive dancing couples. She sighed for a moment, noticing what it said at the top "Spring Dance!" She thought to herself

"Didn't we already have one?...Doesn't matter, me and Josh'll go together" She smiled to herself

"Hey KP!" Ron called as Kim was fiddling with her Locker combination

"Hey Ron, where were you this morning?" She asked

"I was at your house at the right time, you left fifteen minutes earlier…" He said, not seeming to hold a grudge against it

"Oh yeah…About that, Sorry Ron. I guess I forgot," She apologized, "Did you see the new posters? There's gonna be another dance. Who're you going with?" Ron looked a little confused but continued the conversation

"Why don't we go? We've usually always gone to dances" He asked

"Yeah but Ron! Josh's my boyfriend now, it's like an unwritten law that I gotta go with him. I'm not saying I wouldn't want to, I would have most likely asked him anyway." She explained until a chime of her Kimmunicator, instead of pulling it out of her pocket, she opened her locker to be greeted by a face of genius

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked as she had done, many-a-time before.

"Drakken's been spotted in Hungary, I thought something might be up"

"Hungary? They got food there?" Ron joked, Rufus jumped out of his pocket and rubbed his belly

"Yum! Food…!" He squeaked

"Ron…Not funny." Kim stated "We're there, got us a ride?"

"Sure thing, it's waiting outside" Wade said, tapping on his keyboard which shut the computer off. Kim and Ron rushed to the door, passing Josh, where Kim gave him a Peck on the cheek and said

"Be back soon!"

* * *

The jet flew fast through the air, a picture of Z-Boy on the side

"Thanks once again Mr. Nakasume-San" Kim thanked, Yoshiko translating what was said in Nakasume-San's ear. Nakasume-San replied back in Yoshiko's ear

"Mr. Nakasume-San said, it was no problem after you had saved him multiple times, Ms. Possible." She said, giving a bow to Kim

"It's no big…Though I still don't see the idea of having a translator if we've already heard you-" She said, being interrupted by a loud crash in the other room. Kim rushed next door to see Rufus and Ron playing with some fairly big robot toys

"Ron…" She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Rufus! I still think Gundam Zero is better!" He said as his robot got knocked down by Rufus' toy missile attack. Rufus, ran up on Ron's shoulder and gloated.

* * *

"Now Shego, when I put in this electro-static illuminator under this giant magnifying glass, it will unleash a giant thunder bolt to the satellite which will reflect it to anywhere I choose!" The blue-skinned self-proclaimed genius laughed. Shego stood with her hands on her hip and giving him a questioning look

"What now, Shego?" Drakken asked

"Oh nothing…But I thought a 'genius' like you should have known that magnifying glasses DO NOT MAGNIFY ELECTRICITY!" She shouted, throwing he arms in the air to show how much she couldn't believe his stupidity.

"Oh, but the magnifying glass works both ways, Shego…" Drakken said, trying to prove his theory wasn't completely stupid.

"I'm going to harness the world's collective static electricity and aim it at the Electro-Static Illuminator." Shego still raised her eyebrow to his theory, "This will super-charge the ESI and make it's charge time a lot faster."

"Uh huh, I'm just going to go along with this…though I really don't see the science." She whispered. As Drakken was about to press the button Kim possible Para-glided through a skylight in the roof.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted

"You're surprised?" She asked, her eyebrow still raised, "Who else could it have been?"

"Well…Umm..Ahh, Argh! Just get her Shego!" He ordered.

"Whatever…" The raven-haired woman sighed, before lashing out at Kim with her glowing claws.

"What's his hair-brained plan this time, Shego?" Kim asked as she was thrown back a bit

"Tch! Like I can understand his whacked up plans?" Shego laughed. As Kim and Shego fought Ron hung down from the skylight, dropped and landed on top of the huge magnifying glass with a thud. As Ron looked down, he saw the electro-static illuminator

"Hey, wasn't that destroyed?" He asked

"Indeed…But I found the plans and rebuilt it! Quite a shocker, wouldn't you say?" Drakken replied, looking proud of himself

"Yeah, whatever dude, leave the jokes to me." Ron retorted before he continuously jumped on the thick glass, causing it to tip and letting him slide down and fall on top of Drakken.

"Booyah!" Ron shouted, punching a fist in the air. "Rufus, go and get it." He said to the pink rat, who scurried off and shoulder-barged the Electro-static illuminator which fell on it's side and the bulb began to light up.

"Rufus…!" Ron said, raising his arm in front of his face in fear, the naked mole rat squeaked an "Uh oh!" as the ESI set off, sending a jolt of lightning at Shego and Kim.

"Any last words?" Shego said, powering up her claws with green energy.

"Yeah. Duck." Kim replied, shielding her eyes from the impending blast of lightning. Shego looked to her side to see the blue energy charging at her……

"Kim possible, you think you're all that! But you're not!" Drakken screamed his usual words as he was loaded in a police van with Shego who looked like she had a severely bad hair day.

"Thanks, Ron" She smiled; Ron returned a smile "Now I gotta get back, I was meant to meet Josh at the mall in like, five minutes!" She said, rushing off to the Nakasume jet, the smile leaving Ron's face.

"Josh Mankey…" He seethed, Rufus jumping out of his pocket

"Mankey…" He said, pretending to be a little sick.

"No matter what I do, I'll always be second best that that guy." Ron said, still keeping his seething voice.

* * *

Writer's Message: Okay! First chapter, It didn't have much of the "Bedazzled" theme in this, but I was going for more of a "Show the Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable Relationship" type. Be sure I'll have the "Bedazzled" in the next chapter ;-) and then…The Fun Begins!

Be sure to Review, thanks. ;-)

By the way, I do not own Bedazzled or Kim Possible...Just thought I'd better put this in, lol.


	2. I Would Give Anything

Bedazzled: The Ron Factor

Ron sat down at his usual booth at Bueno Nacho, propping his head up in his hand while he looked outside at Kim and Josh, feeding each other Nachos.

"Ugh…Whatever. Snackage, Rufus?" He asked, Rufus nodded enthusiastically. Ron walked up to the counter

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho! May I take your order?" Said Ned in his usually slightly high pitch voice.

"Hey Ned, I'll have… two chimoritos, Grande-sized, three orders of Nacos and a Grande-sized soda."

"Si!" Said Ned, as he turned around to produce the order. Ron looked back and saw Kim and Josh laughing as they fed each other their nachos. Ron sighed in discontent

"I would give anything to be better than Monkey boy…" He sighed until a lightning sound filled the room, not seeming to disturb any of the other customers. Ron, however, was now looking around to make sure the room wasn't going to collapse or something

"That'll be four ninety-eight" Said a female's voice from behind him, dripping with British accent. Ron turned around to have his eyes grow wide and his jaw drop two-feet. A girl, just a year or two older than Ron stood in front of him in the Bueno Nacho uniform which seemed a little tight on her because it showed her curves perfectly. The cap placed on top, but that did not ruin the fact that her hair made him scream

"Booyah!" on the inside.

"I…-I uh…That's my…Umm…" He mumbled as he rustled out some change and placed it on the counter.

"Hmm, very smooth. Mind if I ask your name Mr. Blonde?" She said, her eyes seeming cool but intensely hot at the same time.

"My-My name?" Ron gulped, "Oh! My name! It's uhh…It's Ron." He said, wondering how a girl like her had started working there without his notice.

"Ron, hmm?" She said as she pulled out a Bueno nacho plastic cup and started pumping out diablo sauce from a dispenser.

"Y-y-yeah…" He stuttered. He watched in awe as the girl drank down the diablo sauce without even flinching from the heat which made Ron's mouth drop slightly lower. She slammed the cup down and sighed in refreshment. Ron weakly lifted up his hand and pointed at the cup trying to say something like

"That's not human…" The girl's eyes seemed to flash for a moment before she took off her cap allowing her brunette locks free.

"Maybe we should go outside and talk?" She said with a flirtatious smile. Ron picked up his try and followed the girl like some sort of zombie.

When he got outside, Josh and Kim were no longer there but Ron had his head in the clouds too much notice. The girl sat on one of the shaded tables with her back rested on the umbrella-pole.

"So, Ron. Tell me, why're you here on your lonesome?" She asked, however, Rufus popped his head out of an order of Nachos and squeaked as if insulted that he wasn't noticed. Ron went over to the table and placed his tray down.

"I was…Uhm…I was waiting for Kim-"

"Possible?" She finished for him "You know, if we're going to have any sort of conversation you're going to have to relax" She said. Ron blinked for a moment, when he opened his eyes he noticed the girl was behind him.

"How did you? Uhm…What's your name?" He said, pointing from where she was to where she was now.

"Hmm…Lucy…For now." She said, giving him a white card with the word "Lucy" on it "That's my card." She said, Ron took the card, glanced at it and looked back up at her, his eyebrow lifted in question.

"Now! Down to business, I saw you looking at a couple earlier…I believe one of them was your friend?" She inquired, Ron gave a slow nod, "I see…And also, she had a guy with her…I heard you say something along the lines of "I would give anything…" was that not correct?" She continued.

"Huh? What the-? How did you hear that, I wasn't even near-"

"I have fantastic hearing! Along with many other equally impressive talents, as you saw back in the restaurant" Lucy interrupted with a flirtatious wink, "Now…let's take a walk." She said, looping her arm around Ron's and pulling him off down a path, Rufus being too busy eating Ron's food to notice.

"Now…What would you say if I had the 'talent' to get you anything you wanted?" She asked

"What? You mean like get to Venezuela?"

"Hmm…I suppose, if that's what you wanted."

"Well…I can already get to Venezuela with Kim" He said, a little scared that she had a strong grip

"Okay, that's a bad example. Let's say…I could give you incredible strength, outstanding skill and, or, unbelievable intelligence?" She asked once more

"You're not…Gonna conduct experiments on me are you? Cause if you are, my friend Kim'll-"

"No, no no, you silly boy!" She said, calming him down and releasing him from her grip "All I'm saying is, I could give you ANYTHING you wanted, Just say it and it's yours" Ron looked around suspiciously

"…Wait a minute…-Oh, I get it!" He said, his eyes lit up like he'd figured something out that took an age to find. Lucy smiled as if she'd got her point across "You're from candy camera, aren't you!" Ron said accusingly

"Wh-what!" She laughed, "Listen here. I said I can give you anything, just wish for it and it's yours!" Ron smiled and agreed to humour her

"Fine then…I wish for…I wish for it to rain Diablo sauce!" He said, thinking this an impossible task. Lucy raised her fingers to Ron's face and snapped them

"It is done…" She said, before suddenly red clouds formed around them and it began to rain Diablo sauce, just as Ron had wished.

"Wh-what the heck is going on!" He shouted

"Get into my car and I'll explain it all" Lucy instructed, issuing Ron to climb inside a blood-red car at the pavement. Ron decided that he wasn't going to let his skin burn from the Diablo sauce so he climbed inside. The car's doors quickly shut and it sped off at an easy seventy miles per-hour. Ron looked to the side to see Lucy in a slightly revealing, skin-tight, red leather dress.

"Comfy? Good" She said before Ron could even answer, "Right, I'm going to tell you what's going on and you're going to listen, okay?" Ron nodded his head slowly, thinking that he was going to be abducted or something

"Don't be so stupid boy; Do I look like I'd do that? Anyway, the reason you're here is because you said a few words, got it?" She asked, making sure Ron was following on. Ron gave another slow nod "You said 'I would give anything' am I correct? Well…I'm going to make it happen for you, all you have to do is wish for it!"

Ron was confused and thought that he needed answers to explain what was going on

"Who are you…Really?" He asked

"Really, Really?" She said, Ron nodded his head once more so to get the answer "I'm the devil…" She said calmly. Ron's cheeks started to swell before he burst out laughing

"I'm sorry? You sure that Diablo sauce didn't get to your head a little too much? Everyone knows that-"

"I am the devil, Hades, Anubis! You witnessed it! You saw and felt the Diablo sauce rain from the sky!" She insisted

"You can do that with special effects…" Ron retorted

"Look at the card I gave you!" She returned. Ron pulled out the card that once read "Lucy" to find it now said "The Devil"

"This…This doesn't prove anything! The devil isn't real!" He persisted before the car came to a screeching halt.

"Now, listen to me, I am the devil, and I DO exist. Now, come inside and I'll introduce you to some friends." She said, her voice rising and falling. The doors opened to a light-show of flashing cameras and a series of endless questions to Ron;

"Ron! How did you beat Drakken this time?"

"Ron, Over here, Look over here!"

"Over here Ron, What was it like to single-handedly take on Shego and win?"

"Ron-"

"Ron!-"

"Ron-"

The questions continued, before Lucy turned to them

"Okay! No more questions, he's got a meeting to go to!" She said as guards ushered Ron into a building

"How're you doing Mr. Stoppable?" they greeted. As Ron entered the building, it had it's own light show and pounding dance music which Ron found enjoyable. The blonde-haired boy walked over to a banister and looked down to see hoards of people dancing to the music, most of which were in extravagant costumes or in swimwear.

"Hello, Ron! How're you?" Lucy greeted as she looped her arm around her once more and pulled his face close enough for a kiss, "Like my little club?"

"You own all this? But you're only-"

"Age doesn't matter darling! As they say, with age comes wisdom…But I have more of one while having less of the other" She said, winking at Ron and ushering him off through the hoards off people, most of which were jaw-dropping girls asking him to dance with him, or call him later tonight. Another young girl walked over in a cute devil costume with a tray of Naco's in hand. Ron's smelling senses came over him and he took one bite before seeming to melt from the pleasure

"This…is…the best Naco, EVER! BOOYAH!" He screamed. Only to have his "Booyah" echoed by everyone else in the room.

"I thought you'd like it, now let's go into my office, shall we?" She said, pulling him through a door into a quiet room, as soon as the door was shut she turned around and made out with Ron, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Ron stepped back quickly

"What're you doing!" He asked, eyes wide but still asking himself why he pulled away.

"Just having a little fun, now, take a seat while I get the contract." The brunette knockout said. Ron went over to a large black-leather chair and fell back into it, as if his legs had a huge weight on them throughout the day.

"Now, dear. Here's the contract." She said, placing a piece of paper and a pen in front of him "Just sign there and you'll have your wishes."

"Wait a minute, I've got questions," He said, Lucy cocked an eyebrow as if saying 'go on…' "If you're the devil…That means that there's a-"

"God? Ugh! I get sick of that…" She hissed. Ron looked a little scared at her reaction "Don't worry…At least you had better common sense than to ask."

"So there is a god?" He said

"Yes…There's a god. The bloody little goody-two-shoes…-Anyway! Back to business, sign the contract and you'll get seven wishes to do with as you see fit." She said, but noticing a smile cross Ron's face

"And no, you can't wish for more wishes" she carried on

"Damn it!" He yelled

"Yes, maybe later. Now, sign" she said as she placed the crimson pen in his hands. Just as Ron was about to sign, a neat pile of paper fell from above, almost crushing his hand making Ron yelp in pain.

"Silly boy…" She laughed to get a glare from Ron, "Oooh! Fiesty, I can see we're going to get along famously" She said with a wink. Ron placed pen to paper and signed the contract.

"Excellent! Now, to think about what you're going to wish-" She clapped

"Wait a minute, I have to give you my soul!" He yelled "That is Sick and Wrong!"

"No one ever reads the contract! But that is beside the point, a deal is a deal, now I'm going to hold up my end of the bargain." She said as she pulled out a red square of plastic and handed it to Ron.

"When you make your wishes, and for any reason should they not turn out as hoped, just press six-six-six and it'll send you back to me so we can sort them out. Okay?"

"Why wouldn't they work out as I hoped?" Ron asked

"Oh, I'm just putting that in there as a 'for instance' and also it's in the contract that I give you it."

"Okay…I'm ready to make my first wish!"

* * *

Writer's Message: Oooh! Second chapter already and Ron's ready to make his wish. As I promised in the previous chapter, much more "Bedazzled" theme splashed into this chapter. I hope you all like it. And don't forget to Review! ;-)

Okay, I know I didn't explain the time-frame of this story in the Kim Possible series. I would say that this is nowhere in the time-frame, it's just a fanfic using parts of some episodes blended into the movie "Bedazzled". I got a little criticism saying it didn't have much Bedazzled in it, but I said it would be in here, and I delivered! Like I said, I hope you all like it.


	3. Hysteria

**Disclaimer:** "**Hysteria**" is property of the band "**Muse**". I highly recommend you get the song to get a better impact on this chapter.

**Bedazzled: The Ron Factor – Chapter Three**

"Okay…I'm ready to make my first wish!" Ron said after a few long moments of thought, "I wish that I…Was very, very rich and very popular!"

"Hmm…Okay." Lucy thought out-loud

"How's that sound?" Ron asked

"Sounds good to me. Enjoy!" She said as she brought down her fingers on the strings of an electric guitar which appeared out of nowhere. As a strong sound filled the room, Ron closed his eyes and when he reopened them, he found himself in a dark, loud area. Hoards of screams could be heard close by. He ran his hands across his head, realising his hair was long and wild. He patted himself down and felt tattered, leather clothes adorn his body.

"Hi, Mr. Stoppable. I'm John; you're on in a minute, okay?" The man said, seeming to be in a rush

"W-w-wait! Hey John, wait up!" Ron said as he caught up with John, "Where am I? What am I doing here?" He asked

"You're kidding right?" John said, raising an eyebrow "Just get out there!" He said before he pushed Ron backwards into some curtains. Ron stumbled to regain his step and when he turned around he saw the source of the screams. He looked over a field of people, raising their arms in the air as if trying to touch some invisible aura. The majority of the crowd were dressed in black, red, purple or brown clothes; tattered jeans, tanktops and jackets seemed to be their style. Ron saw John walk up to a microphone and said

"All-right! This is for all you fan-girls out there. Give it up for the unstoppable Ron Stoppable!" As he mentioned Ron's name, the crowd erupted into even louder screams of "Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron!" Ron looked down to see a crimson axe-like guitar slung around his shoulder. His body seemed possessed as his hands started playing a few notes over and over at different pitches. After a moment, the drums kicked in behind him, Ron looked back and saw Wade playing calmly at the drums, making Ron's jaw slack.

"Okay, this song is called "Hysteria"!" John yelled into the Mic once more. As Ron played the guitar another one came in. Ron looked to his side and saw Lucy playing violently at the other guitar. Lucy looked up to Ron, gave him a wink and held up the "Rock on!" symbol with one of her hands before carrying on to play the guitar. Ron's body jerked a little as his lips were brought to a microphone as he sang quietly but creepily into it.

_"It's buggin' me…Grating me…And twisting me a-round!"_ He sang in a voice totally different to his own.

_"Yeah I'm endlessly…Caving in…and turning inside out"_ Ron's eyes grew wide to see that the crowed loved the music and quickly grew calm to the thought of him being this Rock star. Ron looked down at the first few rows of people, most of them being rabid fan-girls which cried at his sight. One of the girls stood out at him, a stunning blonde with a broad smile on her face as she moshed to the music. Ron grabbed his attention from her and noticed Kim a few feet away. Soon, his voice began to sing louder, as if slightly angry;

_"Cause I want it now! I want it now! Give me your heart and your soul…"_ He sang, pointing at the crowd, but giving Kim a wink

_"Cause I'm breaking out…I'm breaking out! Last chance to lose control…!"_

Wade's strong drum-playing began to pick up and Lucy strode over to the centre of the stage. Ron moved over to Lucy, his fingers already aching from the playing, but yet he couldn't stop. Ron leant his back on Lucy's and they both played violently.

_"Its holding me…Morphing me and forcing me to strive. To be endlessly cold within…and dreaming I'm a-live! Cause I want it now…I want it now…give me your heart and your soul. I'm not breaking down…I'm breaking out. Last chance to lose control!"_ They both sang before they walked over to the edge of a stage with a strong type of march and performed a duet-like performance. Ron looked directly at Kim, seeming to sing only for her

_"And I want you now…I want you now. I'll feel my heart implode! I'm breaking out…escaping now…feeling my faith erode!"_ Soon, Lucy began playing violently until the end of the song, Ron seeming to step back to allow her to have a little light.

* * *

After the song, Ron rushed backstage and looked for some-

"Ice! Ice! I need ice! Will someone just get me some god damn ice!" He yelled before turned around to see Lucy with an ice-pack. Ron quickly grabbed it and sandwiched it in between his hands.

"You know, if you're going to get anything done, you better do it soon. Unless you want to search this country for her, I suggest you find her now while she's close-by." Lucy stated before she vanished.

"Fine…-John! John! Get here." He shouted

"Yes, Mr. Stoppable?" John said, as he rushed over

"Get me the red-head, from the front row" Ron order

"Anyone imparticular?" The man asked. Ron looked at him blankly

"I…I can have any girl I want?-I mean- Yes! Of course I can! I want Ms. Possible, she shouldn't be hard to find."

"Yes sir." He said as he ran out of sight.

* * *

Ron was in his lavish dressing room, just coming out of a hot shower with one towel around his waist and another one he used to pad himself down. A few knocks came at the door

"Yes?" Ron asked

"It's me, Mr. Stoppable. I have Ms. Possible for you."

"Come in." Ron said calmly as he dried his mullet. John opened the door, Kim seen whispering to someone behind him.

"Thanks, John. Leave us." Ron said. After a moment, Kim walked into the room, seeming extremely anxious. She looked around until something caught her eyes.

"You have a naked mole rat too? My friend has one-"

"His name's Rufus"

"His name's Rufus" They both said in unison.

They both looked at each other, before Ron gave a small laugh and a smile crossing Kim's lips. Ron led Kim over toward the back where a leather couch and chair were placed in front of a large TV

"Please, sit down." He said, motioning to the leather set. Kim sat down on one side of the couch while Ron picked up the remote and turned on the TV, passing it to Kim

"Feel free to choose which channel you want, and try and make yourself comfortable; you look tense." He said as he pulled out two bags "Bueno Nacho?" He asked

"Huh?" Kim said, a little dumbfounded

"Bueno Nacho?" He said, lifting up the bags a little. Ron walked over to Kim and just as he was about to hand over one of the bags the door burst over and John came flying through in front of a wave of fangirls

"No wait! Stop! I'm telling you to STOP!-Uuuaaggh!" He shouted as he was practically trampled. Soon enough, Ron was surrounded by the girls who were tearing at his clothes shouting things like;

"I got his jacket!"

"I got his shoes!"

"I got his BOXER SHORTS!"

Ron managed to slip through the girl's legs and ran off, not forgetting to pick up a pair of jeans before running out. He ran down the corridors, noticing the fangirls were hot on his trail. He made a few quick turns and he managed to get back to his dressing room without their notice. He ran over to the TV area and looked around.

"Kim? KP Are you here?" He asked around, sighing as he realised she had probably left earlier

"R-Ron? Are you there?" A voice asked, it wasn't John's; he had been lifted to the infirmary prior to his entry. Ron looked around and saw Kim creep out of a closet; this was the first time Ron had seen Kim look so scared from a group of girls.

"KP, Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm okay…" She said, walking over to Ron, rubbing her arm.

"That's good. Look, KP, the reason I called you here was because I wanted to s-say something" He stuttered, "KP, Even though you think we've only just met, I've really known you for a long while now, all my life as a matter of fact." He said, but he felt that his words didn't really sink in to her so he moved in for a kiss. His lips just briefly touched hers before she quickly pulled back

"I-I really have to go now. I have to go and meet my boyfriend." She said, looking around for a shoe that had been knocked off her feet.

"Boyfriend?" Ron asked, "B-but what about me? Obviously he can't compare! What about the money, the popularity?"

"Just because you have money and people worshipping you, Ron, doesn't mean that I'd want to be with you. If you know me like you say you do, you should have known I'm not shallow." She retorted.

"Okay…" He sighed, realising his chance in this "life" were zero to none "I'll see you later?"

"Sure…" She said, obviously not meaning it. Ron's anger seemed to overcome him as he picked up a lamp and threw it at the TV, making the screen shatter into a million-and-one pieces. Ron looked around his dresser table

"Rufus! Help me find the pager-thing" He said, but Rufus looked up at him with a blanked expression. Letting out a cry of frustration Ron carried on looking for it, until he found it in his socks strangely enough.

"Six, Six, Six."

-Flash-

* * *

Ron looked around seeing himself in the middle of a field

"Four!" A voice shouted as a golf ball flew at his head. Ron quickly ducked and looked around for the golfer

"Duff Killigan!" He asked

"No, it's your guardian angel" A voice laughed. Ron looked behind him to see Lucy in golfer's clothes and a Driver in her grasp

"Four!" She shouted once more as she hit the ball and hit someone smack on the head. Ron winced at the unfelt pain until he realised why he was there.

"You made me a Rock star!" He shouted

"I know, wasn't it fun?- Four!"

"Yeah…But that's not the point! Even though I was a rock star, Kim still didn't like me. And she had a boyfriend!" He exclaimed

"Hey, wait here a minute. You said absolutely nothing about her liking you or her own relationships. You just said rich and popular and that's what I gave you. Anyway, why be so hung up on Kim? You could have had any girl in that field, you know. Or even one on stage." She laughed, giving him a wink. Ron looked at her, not sure whether he was flattered that a hot girl was hitting on him or scared that that particular girl was the devil. Before shaking off the comment he braced up again.

"Fine! I'll just make another wish then."

"Go ahead- Four!"

**

* * *

Writer's Note: Thanks for the good comments! I hope this wish was up to your standards. I had a slightly rough time thinking of a way to mess it up for him, but ah well, I'm sure it works out. Like I said at the beginning, get the song "Hysteria"! It's awesome. So it "Time is Running Out"**

**Optimisticgirl94 **- Thanks for the comment of it being a good story, the "No Bedazzled" part was about the first Chapter imparticular.

**Finalfantasy'schild** – Just to clear up, the name "Lucy" came from the name "Lucifer" which is the Devil's name. I had no intention of explaining that in the story, so I'll tell you here.

After reading this chapter could you PLEASE review? Or if you wouldn't mind, could you refer it to a friend :-) Please and Thankyou!


	4. Halocaust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Dawn of the Dead**, **Night of the Living Dead**, **Resident Evil** or any other Zombie related games, pictures or movies…sure wish I did though.

**Bedazzled: The Ron Factor – Chapter Four Part One**

"Go ahead- Four!" Said Lucy as she hit another ball at a minimum 400 yards, smack into the back of an elderly man's head. She smiled in triumph,

"That's another one in the pit," she thought, "Come on then" she said, turning to the freckle-faced blonde. Ron seemed to think a little extra hard before his eyes focussed as if concocting the perfect wish in his head.

"I got it! I wanna be just like Kim, in the sense of me saving the world. I wanna be big, and strong! I also wanna be fast, smart, and-and know how to use my muscles." He said as if he were picking off lists of toys for Christmas, surely these things are what every guy wanted to be

"Sooo…You want to be some sort of crime-fighting hero, who can kick butt, huh?" She said, raising her eyebrows. This is one wish she had not been asked to perform

"Yeah! That's what I mean. I want Kim to love me too!-" He was interrupted before he could continue

"Ah ah ah! Can't do that, I'm afraid. It was in the contract that you have seven wishes in which you can ATTAIN her love, not for it to be wished." She said, Ron's features dropped

"Fine…," Ron seethed, "Anyway, I wish to be strong, and fast, and really-"

"Blah blah blah, you got it hero" She finished before another white flash blinded him.

Ron looked around, these surroundings were new to him and he didn't know where he was. He looked through the darkness, moonlight illuminating tall buildings, which cast long shadows along the road, and in deep alleyways. Ron continued along the path, padding his arms down and discovering that he was ripped!

"Woah! Watch out Shego and Drakken," he smiled with a sense of excitement, "Gotta find KP" he thought to himself. He carried along down the path, noticing a few wrecked cars, and crimson stains along the road. He bent down and picked up a wet newspaper, the print was barely readable

"Peadly halocaust wlpes oot three tuwns." All of this made barely any sense to Ron at all; the ink was running down the page, making it harder to read. Only one word stood out at him "Halocaust" which sounded like another word he had read before. He dropped the paper and looked around for someone, because he couldn't find a person at all.

"Hello?...KP? Anybody!...Hello? Is anybody there?" He shouted, hoping to attract some sort of attention. He dug into his pocket, and pulled out Rufus

"Phew…At least you're still here" He sighed with relief; Rufus stretched and looked tired so Ron placed him back into his trouser pocket. He carried on for another ten minutes before Ron heard a clunk, as if a garbage bin had been tipped over.

"Hello? Anybody there?- Damn I'm gonna kill Lucy when I see her…" Ron heard gorilla-like grunts. But the only thing coming towards him was a man, whose arms dangled as if he had no will to use them.

"Hello? I'm just looking for Kim Possible, do you know where she- Argh!" Ron yelled as the man approached him, mouth open and his eyes silver. The man closed in, but Ron only took a few steps back before they met, Ron held up a hand across his throat, trying to keep away his biting jaws.

"Dude! What're you doing!" He (Ron) screamed before a shot was fired and a bullet blew off the man's head

"Move!" Ordered another man in a type of Military uniform, with Kevlar helmet and body armour. Ron approached the gun-wielding man, looking out of breath

"Thanks, man. What the hell was he trying to do?" Ron asked. The man lifted up his Visor and looked at Ron as if he had just come from another country or something

"Are you for real?- Doesn't matter, you gotta get to the bridge and evacuate."

"Dude! What the hell was he trying to do!"

"Kill you! Now if you want to survive, you kill anything that gets close and doesn't talk. Now move." He said before he rushed down an alleyway, firing a few more rounds. Ron was left stunned, he turned to get safety, but another man grunted towards him. Taking the man's advice, Ron ran. He ran for a long, long while, being careful not to go into loud areas.

"Lucy!" He screamed at the top of his lungs

"Yes?" She said, appearing out of nowhere and sounding as casual as ever.

"Where the heck am I?" He panted

"Why, you're in Middleton of course, you silly boy."

"This is NOT Middleton…tell me where I am."

"Like I said, this is Middleton, but now it is overrun with its population, hungry for human flesh. That a problem?" She stated. Ron looked at her with wide, shocked eyes…She has got to be kidding.

"And Kim?" He asked, "What about her?"

"Oh she's alright. In fact, she's one of the few that are, and are doing quite well for themselves, considering the situation might I add." A woman with an arm missing droned in their direction

"Oh bugger off" She said to the…thing. And indeed, that's what it did. She walked off and joined a larger group of whatever they are. Ron looked at her with questioning looks

"Zombies…Don't tell me you haven't seen Night of the Living Dead or something? Ah well, just aim for the head and you'll be okay, okay? I look forward to see you with your top off, and muscles bulging" She said, passing Ron another one of her winks "Must be off, I have a show to see!" she said before walking off to enjoy her "show"

"KP…-Rufus! We gotta find KP." He said, before he looked for the most useful shop he could find…

* * *

**Writer's Note:** Okay, so this chapter is sucky, sorry about that. This is just a **mid-story prologue**….sorta. All this is is the beginning of **Ron's Second Wish**. I assure you that a lot of action will come up during the next chapter/s. I've not been sure as to whether I want each wish to be one chapter each, two, or more. But ah well. What's done is done. I hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
